The Venables Series: Book One
Prolouge Ishmael Augustus Joseph Anthony Liethbridge Edrington Venables was born on August 29, 1725, in an homestead in the city of . His father, Richard Venables was the Major General of the Regiment and a diplomat to England, and his mother, Sarah Venables was the daughter of a prominent military officer serving in the Royal Army. Ishmael was the first born child in his family, Jennifer being the second, born in 1726, and Richard Jr. (1732) and Rosanna (1733), Nikolai born in 1739. This book is the first edition in the series The Venables Series. Chapter I Young Ishmael slowly woke up on a sunny August morning to the sound of horses outside. He sat up, and watched with curious eyes down at the road below his open window, his father's carriage was already being readied. Ishmael looked across the vast meadows surrounding his home, the stables in the distance. He could see for miles, or so his young seven year old eyes thought. The servants were bustling about downstairs, preparing breakfast for the Venables family, and as Venables looked back outside his window, he saw his father, in a blue and buff jacket with, gold lacing, bicorne in hand. His awards were pinned to his chest with pride, and he stepped into his carriage, footman close at hand. He stopped, stooping his head back out through the doorway, waved to Ishmael, and stepped back in. The coachmen chanted "Yah, yah!" and the horses warmed up to a trot as they left the driveway and entered the road. Ishamel pressed his face against the window, wishing that someday he would be the man that went off to government buildings to settle important nation-wide matters. Ishmael spun back around, and as he began to move towards his desk, there was a knock on the door. As Mr. Bates (one of Ishmael most trusted butler and a friend to Ishmael). "Mrs.Venables's compliments, and you are to come downstairs for your breakfast, Master O' Venables." the servant said and bowed. Ishmael nodded, and pulled on his slippers to close the door the room. Before he went downstair, his dear girlfriend comes out of the bed as she kisses his lips as he does the same, he said "When you will be back my dear?", "Hmmm.. Maybe later at my Manasion with my family?", He doddled about the halls, observing the portraits of famous military leaders, and sighed. They had never meant much to him. Then he see a servant bow down to him as he sightly walked down the stairs with Mr. Bates, he said to Bates "How are you today Bates?", he walked down the steps as Bates continued to speak to Ishmael "Oh, quite fine sire. It's just a beautiful day in London". He chuckle as his mother see him going to the dining hall to eat his breakfast, she softly said "Dear! Would you please come in here?" He sighed to himself and enter another room with his mother and Mr. Bates, "Yes Mother?" said Ishmael. "Ah yes Ishmael my dear, how are you this morning?", "I am quite fine mother, what's bring you here?" Ishmael replies back to his mother. "Yes, I believe the family are invited to the ball because of your father action in the war and I think you should take Caterina with you at the ball!" She smiles softly as she looked at Ishmael, "Yes, very well mother I'll let her know about the ball". He walks over to the dining hall as the servants begin to give him his breakfast, and Mr. Bates said "Sire, how's Miss Sforza by the way?", "Oh yes my dear Caterina is very well Mr. Bates". He chuckle as he chew onto his sausage as the servant cuts up the eggs for him, and one of the servant pours a glass of water for him. More is coming!!!